Enredos giratorios
by MasakoHolmes
Summary: Aparece una nueva beyluchadora algo novata, quizá... Pero... esta chica prodigio es la prima de Tyson y viene con cierta historia pero esto no evita que desarrolle otras nuevas! Locuras, risas y sobre todo: Beyblade! Bienvenidos a leer!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:** _"Comienzan los torneos y con una nueva integrante"_

"¿Cómo la dejé ir…?"

Así, así pensaba cada día al despertar y al dormir aquel chico de cabellos rojos y hermosos ojos, tanto era su arrepentimiento desde aquel día, esa pregunta que no le dejaba tranquilo, al igual que su recuerdo. Cada día más presente y a la vez, tan distante, qué no daría por estar nuevamente junto a ella, pero ya era tarde y nunca más la vería. Al menos, eso era lo que él creía…

En una casa de Japón, un grupo de chicos almorzaba alegremente y muy entusiasmados ante la visita que tenía en frente, la prima de Tyson había decidido ir a estudiar a Japón y fue muy bien recibida por todos los bey luchadores de los GRevolutions.

-Es genial que estés aquí –decía Max con notable alegría.

-Te lo agradezco, Max, a mí también me alegra mucho estar aquí –contestaba la chica de cabellos negros azulados.

-¿Fue muy largo el viaje? –preguntó Ray con cortesía.

-Claro que sí, solamente quería llegar hasta aquí lo antes posible –contestó ella recordando lo molesto del largo viaje que le llevo allí.

-Y cuéntanos, ¿Vas a unirte al equipo? –preguntó Kenny.

-Pues, me gustaría, pero no creo ser muy buena –contestó con nerviosismo.

-Pero eso se soluciona con práctica –dijo Tyson con cierto orgullo.

-Si fuese así… aceptaría su oferta, chicos –dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Será genial estar contigo en el equipo, Masako! –exclamó Tyson abrazando a la chica.

-Eso espero –le correspondió la joven.

Y así, siguieron almorzando entretenidamente. Luego de eso, estuvieron entrenando un rato con Masako para probar sus habilidades en el juego, no era mala, de hecho, sólo para ser una novata era bastante buena pero aun le faltaba un poco de entrenamiento.

Pasaron algunos días, y el señor Dickenson le llamó a todo el equipo completo, todo esto con el fin de avisarles sobre un nuevo torneo lo cual, abriría el año entrante. Había mucha emoción en las cabezas de los chicos, se dedicaron a entrenar por completo, sobre todo a la chica, aunque de esto se encargaba Tyson más que nadie.

En el aeropuerto, un chico ruso caminaba entre los pasillos del lugar hacía la salida para buscar un taxi y dirigirse a casa de su glotón amigo. No le costó trabajo y en un rato ya estaba allí, se apresuró a pagar, quitar sus maletas de la cajuela y entró. El pelinegro salió a su encuentro mientras los demás estaban dentro de la casa.

-Kai ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? –preguntó Ray con mucha curiosidad.

-Bastante bien –contestó como siempre el chico.

-Tyson ¿Quién es él? –preguntó Masako bastante extrañada.

-Ah sí, mira Kai, ella es mi prima Masako, y prima, él es nuestro amigo Kai y también es del equipo, bueno, no lo conoces puesto que durante tus visitas él nunca estaba aquí –dijo Tyson presentando a ambos chicos mientras que Kai observaba con cuidado a la niña.

-Ya veo… un gusto, Kai –dijo Masako estirando su mano para estrecharla con la del chico.

-Igual –respondió cortante pero correspondiendo el gesto.

-Bueno, ya se está haciendo bastante tarde, es mejor ir a dormir –comentó Max notando la hora del reloj.

-Tienes razón, mañana hay mucho que hacer –dijo Kenny.

-¿En cuánto es el torneo? –preguntó Kai.

-En dos días –respondió Ray.

-Y aún tengo que entrenar bastante –comentó en voz baja Masako.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Kai realmente interesado.

-Ah sí, recuerdo que teníamos que darte una noticia-sorpresa –dijo Tyson con una traviesa sonrisa.

-Sí, sí, lo que pasa es que tenemos una nueva integrante en el equipo –se adelantó Max.

-No me digan que…

-Pues bueno, ya te la presenté, mi prima es nuestra nueva compañera –dijo al fin, Tyson.

-Ya veo, espero que hagas un buen trabajo –le comentó Kai sin mirarle demasiado.

-Yo también –contestó Masako-: Bueno, yo me voy a dormir, el día me agotó.

Y luego de que ella se fuese a dormir, los chicos quedaron conversando un rato sobre sus nuevas tácticas y que podría pasar en el torneo, el desempeño que podrían tener, aunque se notaba que su capitán estaba bastante confiado.

El día siguiente pasó rápidamente, aunque ciertas miradas del ruso hacía la peli negra eran más que sospechosas para todos, excepto para ella que parecía no darse cuenta con lo concentrada que estaba en su entrenamiento, no quería opacar a su nuevo equipo.

Muy rápido pasó el día y ya se encontraban disfrutando de una exquisita cena preparada por la chica presente. Todos disfrutaban puesto que ella se había esforzado en preparar algo delicioso ya que quedaba tan sólo un día para comenzar el torneo tan esperado.

-Tyson ¿Quieres más? –pregunto Masako.

-Si, por favor.

-Bien. ¿Y tú, Max?

-No, gracias, estoy satisfecho –contesto el rubio.

-¿Tú quieres más, Ray? –preguntó esta vez al minino.

-Sólo un poco –aceptó el chico.

-¿Kai? –El chico sólo la miró-: ¿Te sirvo más comida?

-No, gracias –contestó mirándole.

Y así pasó la cena (cabe mencionar que Kenny, el abuelo y Daichi no se encontraban en casa), el ambiente era bastante tranquilo y cada uno de los chicos comenzó a sentir somnolencia y se fueron a dormir uno a uno.

Al día siguiente, debían ir a reconocer el lugar al igual que los otros equipos, esto les había comunicado el señor Dickenson. Cumplieron con lo acordado y cada equipo recurrió al Bey Estadio.

Luego de un rato, nuestros GRevolutions se encontraban en la arena de combate para ver si es que había algún cambio en el lugar. Claro, no esperaban encontrarse con el equipo de Brooklyn y de Tala.

-Mira, ese es el equipo Bega –le explicaba Tyson a su prima quien observaba atentamente.

-Ya veo… -contestó la chica.

-Aquel es Brooklyn, el otro es Garland, ese es Mystel, aquel es Crosher, y por último, la chica es Ming-Ming –decía Tyson mientras señalaba a cada uno.

Por otro lado, el equipo Bega también observaba a los GRevolutions, sobre todo a la chica, puesto que no era un rostro conocido.

-¿Quién es ella? –pregunto Ming-Ming sorprendida.

-Debe estar acompañando al equipo de Tyson –contesto Garland con la respuesta más lógica.

-Averigüémoslo –dijo Brooklyn mientras se encaminaba hacia ellos-: Hola, chicos.

-Hola –contestaron la gran mayoría.

-Disculpa, no te conozco ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre? –pregunto Brooklyn mientras le entregaba una bonita rosa a la chica.

-Etto… mi nombre es Masako… -respondió ella con un tono rosa en sus mejillas.

-¿Puedo saber que haces aquí? –volvió a preguntar el peli naranja.

-Ehm… vengo con mi equipo a reconocer el estadio… -contestaba Masako nerviosa.

-¿Con tu equipo? –preguntó Brooklyn sorprendido.

-Claro, viene con nosotros –dijo Tyson acercándose y pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica.

-No me digas que… -decía Brooklyn anonadado.

-Bueno, es mi prima y la nueva integrante de los GRevolutions –contestó Tyson orgulloso.

-Ya veo –aceptó Brooklyn aun sorprendido-: bueno, debo volver donde mi equipo.

Dicho esto, el peli naranja volvió donde le esperaba su equipo con la información.

-¿Y qué ocurrió? –preguntó Garland.

-Bueno, la joven es la nueva integrante de los GRevolutions –contestó Brooklyn.

-Qué extraño, nunca escuche sobre ella –comentó Crosher.

-Mírenla, aun no se le van los colores de la cara –comentó Ming-Ming con una pequeña risita.

-Bueno, concentrémonos en lo que debemos –dijo Garland pidiendo un poco de seriedad con el comentario.

Mientras el equipo Bega hablaba, sentados en las gradas, los GRevolutions conversaban sobre lo que pensaban del estadio que había sido bastante restaurado. Aunque no notaron que el equipo de Tala algo había notado y se acercaba hacía ellos.

-Buen día –saludo Bryan.

-Hola –volvieron a contestar los chicos.

-¿Cómo les va? –preguntó Spencer.

-Pues, muy bien ¿Y a ustedes? –preguntó Max.

-Bastante bien –contestó Spencer.

-Disculpen, pero ¿Quién es la chica que les acompaña? –pregunto Bryan a lo que la joven alzo la vista hacia ellos provocando un estruendo en uno de los chicos.

-Lo siento, mi nombre es Masako, soy la nueva integrante de los GRevolutions –se presento la chica sin observar con cautela al equipo.

A pesar de no haber puesto atención, su mirada se centro en un pelirrojo que evitaba mirarles y mantenía la mirada gacha, algo en su interior se estremeció y solo sintió la sensación de querer huir del lugar. Tala, por otro lado, evitaba poner su atención en el equipo.


	2. Algo extraño está ocurriendo

**Capítulo 2:** _"Algo extraño está ocurriendo"_

A pesar de no haber puesto atención, su mirada se centro en un pelirrojo que evitaba mirarles y mantenía la mirada gacha, algo en su interior se estremeció y solo sintió la sensación de querer huir del lugar. Tala, por otro lado, evitaba poner su atención en el equipo.

-Tyson… -llamó Masako con un hilito de voz.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el nombrado anteriormente acercándose.

-Me siento un poco mal ¿Podríamos volver ya? –preguntó Masako.

-Espérame ¿Quieres tomar un poco de aire mejor? –consulto el chico dando a conocer su deseo de no querer irse.

-Por favor –pidió ella casi en forma de ruego.

-Chicos, ¿Alguno puede acompañarle afuera? –preguntó Tyson.

-Yo la acompaño –se ofreció Kai.

Acto seguido, Masako se levanto de su lugar y salió junto a Kai a un parque que había frente al lugar, a los minutos, Tala también se retiro en la misma dirección. Los chicos, se sentaron en una banca del lugar, la chica solo se dedico a mirar el cielo como si quisiese olvidarse de todo.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó finalmente el ruso.

-Nada importante –contestó Masako sonriéndole.

-Espero que así sea –dijo Kai para sí.

-Sólo necesitaba un poco de aire –contestó Masako sin quitar su sonrisa.

-¿Quieres un helado? –preguntó Kai notando que había un heladero cerca.

-Está bien –acepto Masako.

-Espérame aquí. Enseguida vengo –dijo Kai y se marcho hacia el hombre.

Un poco más alejado de allí se encontraba el pelirrojo que al notar la ausencia de Kai decidió acercarse a la joven que estaba sola en el banco sin perder su vista del cielo. No quería acercarse, pero sin embargo, muy dentro deseaba hacerlo y hablar aunque sea un par de segundos con aquella chica que era bastante familiar para él.

-¿Masako? –le llamó Tala con una suave voz.

-¿Sí? –atendió Masako sin darse cuenta de quién era, despegando su vista del cielo y observándole-: Tala…

-¿Puedo hablar contigo o quedarme aquí junto a ti?

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Masako con miedo.

-Sólo… disfrutar de tu compañía un momento –contestó Tala.

-Haz lo que te de tu regalada gana –dijo Masako sin mirarle.

-Masako… -le llamó nuevamente sentándose a su lado.

-¿Dime? –le atendió ella indiferente.

-Cuéntame, ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Acaso te interesa? –dudó Masako.

-Claro que sí –contestó Tala.

-Créeme, he estado bastante bien –contestó Masako-: ¿Y tú?

-Bien, dentro de lo que se puede estar –contestó el pelirrojo.

-¿Dentro de lo que se puede estar? Yo creí que estabas perfectamente –comentó Masako.

-Claro que no, hay cosas que no me dejan estar bien –respondió Tala.

-Qué lástima –dijo Masako sin emoción alguna.

Siguieron esa conversación incomoda, mientras Kai a lo lejos les observaba, esperando que Tala se alejase pronto para el volver junto a la chica.

Mientras, Tala y Masako aun hablaban, era bastante incómoda la conversación, ella no le atendía como correspondía y solo quería irse de allí y no regresar, él quería seguir allí. Luego de unos minutos, Masako perdió el control y entre sollozos habló demostrándole sus sentimientos.

-Dime… ¿Qué quieres realmente de mí? –preguntó Masako entre sollozos mirando el piso.

-Masako… yo te quiero, quiero estar contigo… -contestó Tala impresionado ante la reacción que tuvo la chica.

-¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas tranquila de una vez? Bastante daño me has hecho ya –dijo ella.

-No quiero irme, no quiero dejarte, te quiero recuperar –decía Tala mientras en su interior su corazón se rompía al verle llorar de esa manera.

-¿Recuperarme? Tala, no hay manera… me hiciste demasiado daño y no quiero que lo hagan nuevamente, ni tú, ni nadie –respondió Masako casi ahogándose.

-Por favor, sólo dame otra oportunidad. No te quiero ver sufrir de esta manera –decía Tala rogándole.

-Si no me quieres ver sufrir, vete de aquí –contestó Masako mirando hacia otro lado.

-Por favor, mírame y dime que no me quieres aquí –dijo Tala buscando la mirada de ella.

-No puedo… ¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte! –le gritó Masako cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Ante su exaltado estado de ánimo, Kai decidió acercarse hacia el lugar antes de que la situación se saliese de control. Al llegar, se encontró con la mirada de Tala, pero algo distinto había en aquella fría mirada, sus ojos estaban algo triste y lleno de lágrimas que luchaban por salir y correr libremente por su rostro.

-Es mejor que los tres volvamos adentro –dijo Kai llamando la atención de ambos.

Los otros dos asintieron y se levantaron, la chica con una pequeña ayuda de Kai y volvieron de nuevo al recinto, allí se encontraban el equipo de Tyson, el equipo de Brooklyn y el equipo de Tala, todos reunidos y sentados en las gradas conversando tranquilamente. Ante la presencia de los otros tres que llegaban las miradas se dirigieron inmediatamente a ellos, Tyson dio un salto y llego rápidamente a su prima.

-Masako ¿Qué te ocurrió? –preguntó el chico notoriamente preocupado.

-En casa te contaré, primo –contestó Masako con una mirada bastante opaca y seguido, se sentó entre Ray y Max.

-Bueno, nosotros ahora nos retiramos –dijo Spencer levantándose-: Sólo esperábamos a Tala para marcharnos.

-Que estén bien, muchachos –dijo Bryan.

-Adiós –dijo finalmente Tala marchándose junto a su equipo.

-Tala se veía algo distinto –comentó Crosher viendo como desaparecían.

-Se veía como triste –dijo Max.

Pronto olvidaron el asunto y conversaron otras cosas, aunque claramente, la chica de los GRevolutions se encontraba ausente, no se sentía su presencia. Aunque pasaba ausente para la mayoría, dos personas no dejaban de observarle y le miraban con preocupación y detenimiento, les cautivo desde el primer momento en que la vieron y desearían hacer algo por la chica que hasta ahora no dejaba su mirada opaca de lado.

Las horas pasaban y comenzaba luego a atardecer. Dando cuenta de esto, ambos equipos se retiraban del lugar con dirección a casa de Tyson, puesto que el chico les había invitado a cenar por cortesía y el equipo Bega aceptó…

Fueron caminando, platicando y recordando muchos momentos que vivieron desde que se conocieron, eso sí, cierto chico notó la persona que había a su lado y sin desaprovechar la oportunidad pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica mientras que al otro le ardía la sangre.

-Dime, Masako ¿Te sientes mal? –preguntó Brooklyn.

-Etto… un poco –contestó ella con voz baja.

-¿Ocurrió algo? –volvió a preguntar Brooklyn.

-No, nada relevante –respondió evitando el tema.

-Y dime ¿De dónde vienes tú?

-De Osaka –contestó Masako intentando sonreír.

-Un bonito lugar –comentó Brooklyn mirando el cielo.

-Etto… gracias por la rosa, está muy bonita –dijo Masako observando la flor.

-Ah, no te preocupes, es sólo un pequeño detalle –contestó el chico sonriéndole.

-Nunca me habían dado una flor, al menos, nunca un chico –comentó ella provocando una expresión de sorpresa en su acompañante.

-¿Cómo es eso? Eres una chica bastante bonita ¿Acaso nunca has tenido novio? –preguntó Brooklyn sorprendido.

-De hecho… si he tenido novio, pero sólo romances infantiles –contestó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Así siguieron conversando, mientras más adelante, Ray, Tyson y Max conversaban sobre la situación que se veía más atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:** _"Una dulce y triste historia"_

Así siguieron conversando, mientras más adelante, Ray, Tyson y Max conversaban sobre la situación que se veía más atrás.

-A mi prima le está volviendo el brillo a sus ojos –comentó Tyson.

-Eso parece, aunque creo que Brooklyn tiene ciertas intenciones –dijo Ray observándoles.

-No lo creo, recién se conocen –respondió Tyson con un poco de celos.

-Hey, no es necesario que te pongas celoso –dijo Max riendo.

-No me he puesto celoso, sólo es que es mi prima y me preocupa –dijo Tyson con cara de niño regañado.

Y detrás de ellos, venía el equipo Bega también comentando la misma situación que era algo nueva, no estaban acostumbrados a ver a su capitán así con alguna chica, ya que aunque tuviese muchas fans no les hacía demasiado caso como para tomarles por los hombros.

El camino se hizo un tanto largo, pero luego de tanto caminar, llegaron a casa del peli azul y entraron todos que fueron dirigidos directamente hacia la sala de estar para seguir sus charlas y esperar la cena que recién iba a ser preparada por Tyson.

Aunque no todos estaban presentes porque Masako decidió irse a descansar diciendo que no se sentía bien y que estaba muy agotada.

-Esta vez, el estadio tiene mayor capacidad para el público –comentó Crosher.

-Es porque este año nuestro deporte tiene muchos seguidores en todo el mundo, y como aquí es mayor el número de aficionados es obvio que vendrán muchas personas más –explicaba Kenny, quien se encontraba en casa cuando los chicos llegaron.

-Yo sólo espero que el torneo pase sin problemas –dijo Ming-Ming.

-Todos esperamos lo mismo –dijo Ray-: Aunque… sabemos que es algo difícil.

-Vamos, el torneo será excelente gane quien gane, todos son grandes jugadores así que ganará el mejor –dijo Kenny intentando subir los ánimos.

-Pero ¿Qué dices, jefe? Todos sabemos que nosotros volveremos a ganar como siempre –decía Tyson con su aire triunfante.

Mientras en otro lugar…

Spencer, Bryan y Tala ya se encontraban cenando y comentaban los cambios del estadio, estaban bastantes sorprendidos, ya que hace tres meses habían estado allí y el cambio era notable, su estructura era más fuerte y mayor la capacidad para personas, las mejoras en los vestidores también se notaban, esto daba a notar los ingresos que comenzaba a generar el Beyblade.

Aunque los que más hablaban eran Bryan y Spencer puesto que Tala permanecía algo ausente logrando preocupar a sus compañeros.

-Tala ¿Qué te ocurre, amigo? –preguntó Spencer sabiendo lo que ocurría.

-No, no es nada –respondió Tala probando un bocadillo.

-Cuando saliste del recinto luego volviste muy extraño y la chiquilla también ¿Ocurre algo entre ustedes? –preguntó Bryan.

-Es sólo una historia del pasado –respondió el pelirrojo-: Quisiera no hablar sobre eso.

-Como quieras, pero ya sabes, ambos estamos para ayudarte si es necesario –dijo Spencer.

-Gracias –acepto Tala.

-Bueno, cambiemos el tema…

Siguieron conversando, las horas pasaron rápidamente y prontamente los chicos del equipo Bega comenzaron a retirarse uno a uno puesto que sus residencias quedaban en distintas direcciones. Luego de todo, nuestros chicos comenzaron a ordenar lo que quedaba de la casa, Max miraba mucho hacia el pasillo como si esperase algo, Kenny notó eso y decidió consultar el motivo.

-Max ¿Buscas algo? –preguntó Kenny.

-Ah no, nada, es solo que… -decía Max pero se quedo algo callado.

-¿Sólo qué?

-Es sólo que Masako no ha bajado ni a comer –respondió Max preocupado.

-No te preocupes, Tyson le llevará algo luego, creo que le está preparando su comida favorita –dijo Kenny.

-Aún así me preocupa, nunca se había comportado así, creo que Tala o Kai tienen algo que ver –comentó Max.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, los tres estaban algo raros cuando volvieron –dijo Kenny recordando.

-Chicos, chicos, trabajen que mañana no habrá tiempo –decía Ray con algunos utensilios de limpieza entre sus manos.

-ES cierto, mañana les tiene que ir muy bien –decía Kenny.

Y mientras estos tres se encontraban en sus quehaceres, en la cocina de la casa Tyson conversaba con su abuelo.

-Abuelo, Masako ni siquiera bajo a comer –decía Tyson.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el abuelo preocupado.

-No lo sé, llego muy mal, muy triste y no sé por qué razón, ahora le llevaré algo para que coma antes de dormir –decía Tyson.

-Está bien, que extraño –decía el abuelo.

-Masako no es de la que se pierde las comidas, nunca… Algo le debe haber pasado –decía Tyson recordando.

-Bueno, si llegase a ser así será mejor que te apresures y le lleves rápido eso –decía el abuelo marchándose de la cocina.

-Está bien –dijo Tyson y comenzó a servir en una bandeja la comida de su prima.

En el patio de la casa, un chico de cabellos azules y celestes pensaba mientras observaba la luna llena de la noche. No podía quitar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, no lo podía creer, la joven prima de Tyson había logrado mover algo en él, no quería aceptarlo pero ella le gustaba y cuando notó que Brooklyn le daba una rosa a la chica, él se molesto demasiado al igual que cuando él mismo nombrado anteriormente vino todo el camino a casa abrazándole. Tampoco podía olvidar lo que había sucedido con Tala, verla llorar de esa forma no lo había dejado bien, de haber sido cualquier otra chica lo hubiese dejado pasar pero ella algo especial tenía, se encontraba bastante preocupado y no entendía lo que le pasaba, se sentía bastante confundido.

Mientras, Tyson se dirigió a la habitación de su prima, golpeó y al no recibir respuesta entró, allí se encontraba la chica, sentada en el piso abrazando sus piernas y apoyada en la pared.

-¿Masako? –le llamó el chico preocupado dejando la bandeja a un lado y acercándose a ella. Notó que no reaccionaba así que decidió moverle un poco-: Prima, reacciona.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto ella levantando débilmente la mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? –le preguntó Tyson evidentemente preocupado.

-No es nada grave, sólo que no me siento bien –contestó ella restándole importancia a la situación.

-¿Has estado llorando todo este rato?

-Sí, algo así –contestó Masako.

-¿Alguien te hizo algo? –preguntó Tyson.

-No es eso, sólo son algunos recuerdos que pensé que no volverían –contestó Masako mirando a su primo.

-Tonta… no dejes que esas cosas te hagan mal, no me gusta verte así, además preocupaste a todos ya que ni bajaste a cenar –decía Tyson.

-Lo siento mucho, pero en verdad no me siento bien –se excusó Masako.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa, aquí te traje algo de comer –decía el chico acercando la bandeja a su prima.

-¡Genial, mi comida favorita! –Exclamó Masako emocionada-: Gracias, Tyson –dijo a la vez que le daba un abrazo.

-No es nada –respondió Tyson correspondiendo el abrazo-: Bueno, te dejo comer tranquila, luego ve a dejar la bandeja a la cocina ¿Sí?

-Claro, no te preocupes.

Tyson salió de la habitación y se fue a dormir, mientras en la sala de estar, los chicos que estaban anteriormente allí haciendo algo de aseo, se encontraban platicando luego de haber dejado todo reluciente, hasta allí todo bien, ya pasaba el rato y estaba comenzando a hacerse muy tarde por lo que decidieron irse a dormir para estar bien ante un agitado día.

Ya la mayoría se encontraba durmiendo, Masako al notar esto decidió ir a dejar su bandeja a la cocina y lavar todo lo ocupado, pensó que estaba sola, por lo cual se sentó en un pequeño banco que estaba cerca y no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Llevaba un buen rato derramando aquellas silenciosas lágrimas y no se dio cuenta de que alguien le observaba hasta que esta persona le acerco un vaso de agua y apago la luz.

-Si sigues llorando así te afiebraras –dijo el chico.

-¡Kai! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Masako exaltada y sorprendida.

-Nada, sólo te vi llorando y me acerqué –contesto Kai indiferente.

-Gracias –dijo Masako tomando el vaso de agua y dejando de llorar.

-No te preocupes –dijo Kai-: Disculpa, Masako.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella posando sus ojos en el chico.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, ¿Qué quieres saber? –preguntó la chica.

-Quisiera saber qué ocurre con Tala, cuando estabas hablando con él te pusiste muy mal –dijo el chico algo nervioso.

-Es una larga historia, bueno, ni tan larga, pero es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar –contestó Masako bajando la mirada.

-Ah, lo siento –se disculpó Kai pensando que había cometido un error al preguntar, de hecho, eso le parecía extraño, él no era de preocuparse por los demás.

-Kai ¿En serio, quieres saber lo que pasa? –preguntó Masako.

-Sólo si me quieres contar –dijo el chico.

-Creo que eres de confianza, pero aun no para mí –comentó Masako.

-No es necesario que me cuentes si no quieres –dijo Kai observándole.

-Te contaré algo, pero quiero que seas muy discreto –dijo Masako captando toda atención del muchacho.

-Te escucho.

-Bueno, todo pasó hace poco más de dos años en tu tierra, Rusia, resulta que mi mamá trabajaba para la Abadía y yo le iba a ayudar una que otra vez porque tenía que estudiar o estaba aquí en Japón, y durante el tiempo que estuve en la Abadía conocí a Tala… -relataba la chica bajo la atenta mirada de Kai.

-¿Y qué paso luego? –preguntó el chico completamente interesado.

-Bueno, le conocí y me comenzó a gustar mucho, y de él también venían las mismas señales –decía con un rubor en sus mejillas que no se notaba producto de la oscuridad-: Luego, iniciamos un romance que fue bastante intenso y corto, pero un día yo tuve que partir definitivamente a Japón para irme a vivir con mi padre que estaba aquí en Osaka, Tala me pidió que me quedase con él pero yo no podía, eso no estaba en mis manos. Tiempo después de decirle, él cambio su forma de ser conmigo y comenzó a tratarme muy mal, estaba bastante dolido con mi partida, al igual que yo pero nada podía hacer, yo lo amé pero él no parecía hacerlo. Al poco tiempo de haber partido, me enteré que él estaba aquí en Japón y le escribí una carta de la que recibí una mala respuesta, luego acudí a verlos con la excusa de visitar a mi primo, le vi y estaba demasiado cambiado, fue frío e indiferente, me trato como basura y yo no pude aguantarlo, estuve algo así como un año en depresión, pero no tan tremenda, fue muy controlada. Realmente tengo todos esos recuerdos en mi mente y no me gusta recordar, me dejo muy herida y no quiero pasar por lo mismo, me hace mal verle… tan sólo tenerlo cerca me hace mal… -decía Masako a punto de derramar lágrimas nuevamente ante un atónito Kai.

-No puedo creerlo… -dijo Kai.

-Bueno, pero hay que seguir adelante, no quiero amargarme más –decía Masako sonriendo débilmente.

-Eres realmente fuerte –dijo Kai-: Ven, vamos a dormir, mañana tienes que dar lo mejor de ti –dijo mientras le tendía una mano.

-Claro –dijo ella cogiendo la mano de Kai y levantándose.

Luego de eso fueron a dormir cada uno. En otro lugar, nuestro pelirrojo leía un papel algo viejo, estaba sentado en la ventana mientras leía atentamente intentando no soltar más lágrimas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:** _"Una carta, el torneo y una fiesta"_

Luego de eso fueron a dormir cada uno. En otro lugar, nuestro pelirrojo leía un papel algo viejo, estaba sentado en la ventana mientras leía atentamente intentando no soltar más lágrimas.

-Tanto tiempo ha pasado, yo aún sigo pensando en ti, meses sin leer esta carta y ahora que te vuelvo a ver… ahora vuelvo a sentir esa ansiedad por llegar y leer esto nuevamente, tan sólo para recordarte –decía Tala mirando por la ventana y desdoblando aquella hoja que tenía entre sus manos.

"Tala:

Tanto tiempo sin vernos, te aseguro que parece como si fueran años, aún extraño tus caricias… aquel calor que me daban tus brazos y también aquella tranquilidad, daría todo por volver a estar a tu lado pero no puedo.

Espero que estés muy bien allá en la Abadía y los chicos también, yo me encuentro aquí en Osaka, Japón, es un lugar muy bonito pero no se compara al estar allá, mi papá me trata muy bien pero aun así extraño a mi madre.

Aquí estoy estudiando y estudio mucho, no me dejan hacer nada más que estudiar y realmente me aburre demasiado, ni siquiera salgo a algún lugar porque no conozco, papá no me deja salir sola así que debo estar todo el día en casa.

No quiero engañarte, Tala, te extraño demasiado, y aun te amo mucho, quiero tomar mis cosas e irme hacia allá, verte, besarte, abrazarte y tomarte entre mis brazos, no quiero soltarte, quiero volver hacia ti una y otra vez.

Me vuelvo loca, no puedo estar sin ti, lo intento pero me cuesta porque es demasiado difícil, me siento tan triste y nada puedo hacer, tampoco quiero atarte a mí porque sé que eres alguien libre. Lo siento, no quería molestarte con esta carta pero quería escribirte. Cuídate mucho y recuerda que te amo.

Adiós."

Aquella carta, la última que le había enviado ella a él, que manera de leerla siempre, como se arrepentía de haberle enviado la respuesta, aquella respuesta que termino con todo, el quería recuperarla y sin embargo, ella no cedía. Nunca creyó que le había herido tanto, muchos pensamientos en su mente y su rostro empapado de lágrimas.

-Tala, no deberías guardarte todo para ti solamente –dijo Spencer que entraba a la habitación.

-Vete de aquí –dijo Tala ocultando el rostro.

-Yo sé que te ocurre –comentó Spencer acercándose.

-No me interesa –dijo fríamente.

-¿Estás seguro que la amas? –preguntó Spencer.

-Claro que sí, cualquiera diría que solo la necesito porque me ha mostrado mucho cariño y amor, pero… esa chica, esa tonta chica… le amo demasiado, no quiero dejarla y quiero tenerla conmigo, pero ella… -decía Tala.

-Pero ella no quiere nada contigo ya que está demasiado herida y tiene miedo de volver a sufrir por ti, no ha olvidado los recuerdos malos que le dejaste –completó Spencer atinando a cada punto de lo que hablaba.

-Ahm, ya no sé que puedo hacer –dijo Tala suspirando.

-Mejor ahora descansa, mañana es el torneo –dijo Spencer y luego se marchó.

-Bueno, mañana la veré y algo espero poder hacer –dijo Tala antes de dormirse.

La noche pasó tan tranquila para todos, uno que otro no podía dormir porque estaba ansioso y le costaba trabajo conciliar el sueño.

En fin, llego el día siguiente y todos nuestros beyluchadores ya se encontraban en el lugar del torneo amistoso para iniciar el nuevo año.

El torneo pasó sin mayores problemas, nuestros ganadores fueron los GRevolutions, sin problemas, luego de que se ejecutase el torneo nuestros beyluchadores estaban invitados a una cena hecha por la BBA por su participación.

Fue una cena demasiado tranquila para todos, concluyó muy temprano y nuestros tres equipos protagonistas fueron a casa de Tyson, esta vez invitados por el abuelo de esté que paso a buscar a Tyson y al verlos decidió invitarlos para así descansar un buen rato y para que comentasen todo lo que había pasado en el torneo.

Todos aceptaron sin excepción, se fueron hacia casa de Tyson y al llegar encontraron con múltiples bocadillos y cosas para beber, se sintieron muy a gusto y así llevaron a cabo una reunión.

A pesar de que Masako y Tala se encontraban en el mismo ambiente cada uno andaba por su lado, aunque el pelirrojo observaba en demasía a la chica que ni siquiera pensaba en mirarle, ella se encontraba conversando junto a dos personas del equipo Bega.

-Y dime, Mystel, ¿Eres el más joven de tu equipo? –preguntó Masako.

-Bueno, sí, también lo parezco –decía el sonriéndole.

-Jeje, ¿Porqué siempre llevas ese 'antifaz'? –preguntó Masako.

-Bueno, es un secreto –contestó Mystel.

-Ah, yo quisiera ver tus ojos –comentó Masako sentándose a su lado.

-Algún día –le decía Mystel con algo de misterio pero simpatía.

-Eso espero –termino Masako sonriendo y miro a su lado-: ¿Y tú, Brooklyn? He oído que eres un gran beyluchador.

-Ah sí, soy bueno –dijo Brooklyn mirándola.

-Yo aún soy una novata –dijo Masako de manera graciosa.

-Pero puedes mejorar, incluso yo te podría ayudar –se ofreció de forma amable Brooklyn.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias –agradeció Masako muy emocionada, estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, pero al notar la poca confianza que le tenía a él, desistió.

-Mira, si quieres podemos ver ahora si te puede ayudar en algo –ofreció Brooklyn.

-Claro que sí, vamos, afuera hay un plato cóncavo para practicar –dijo Masako.

La habitación estaba realmente llena, además de que era pequeña pero entre los chicos no había problemas. Masako cogió a Brooklyn por la muñeca y se levantaron, ella le llevo hacia afuera y allí estaba el plato que ella nombraba.

Se acercaron y cada uno se puso a un lado de él, por supuesto que frente a frente así ambos podían notar la gran mayoría de los detalles. Masako saco su Beyblade de una carterita que traía en su pantalón, era un Beyblade especial y muy bonito para una mujer, de pronto, se dispuso a lanzarlo y tenía un buen lanzamiento.

-Masako, cuando lances inclínate un poco, con esa postura corres el riesgo de que tu Beyblade caiga fuera del plato –decía Brooklyn.

-Bueno –aceptó Masako.

Siguieron practicando un buen rato, Brooklyn le dio muchas indicaciones para ayudarle a mejorar y Masako las acataba todas, en un rato ya las ponía en práctica y a decir verdad, su juego mejoro bastante en tan solo un rato, luego de eso, Masako lucia cansada así que decidieron sentarse un rato, Brooklyn se acercaba mucho a la chica y esto le ponía completamente nerviosa, no podía disimular mucho y Brooklyn algo notaba.

-Ven, relájate –dijo Brooklyn mientras que le abrazaba y la acercaba a su pecho.

-Etto… es que… me pone nerviosa –dijo Masako sonrojada.

-Tranquila, no es para tanto –decía el chico acariciándola suavemente.

-Es que… -decía Masako a la vez que miraba a Brooklyn, pero esté le interrumpió.

-¿Sabes algo? Eres muy bonita –dijo el chico.

-Gracias –dijo Masako sin dejar de mirarle.

-Me agradas bastante… -decía el chico mirando el cielo hasta que noto que la chica no le quitaba los ojos de encima-: Realmente la rosa no fue por cortesía, no suelo dar flores, pero a una chica que encuentre demasiada linda como tú, es necesario…

-Etto… -intentaba hablar Masako pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Será mejor que volvamos a entrar –sugirió Brooklyn mientras se levantaba.

-Claro que sí –dijo Masako al ver la mano del chico tendida, la cogió y se levanto.

Aunque no se percato de las segundas intenciones, el peli naranja la tomó por la cintura y la aprisiono contra sí, al quedar frente a frente ella le miraba sorprendida y sonrojada completamente, Brooklyn tenía una mirada pacifica pero sutil y penetrante, lo cual poco a poco encantaba a Masako, sin más preámbulos el chico se acerco más a la cara de la joven y deposito un suave y corto beso en los labios de está, y luego le soltó.

-Brooklyn… -intentaba decir Masako.

-No digas nada, ahora volvamos adentro –dijo el chico encaminándola sin soltarle la mano.

-"Como todos los chicos, solamente quería un beso, luego casi ni sabré de él" –pensó Masako siguiéndole.

Entraron en total silencio y al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de su ausencia, claro, a excepción de tres personas. Uno de estos, de ojos cafés no dudo en acercarse apenas les divisó nuevamente, no le gusto para nada que su querida prima desapareciese de la nada.

-Masako –llamó Tyson y la chica se giro sobresaltada.

-Tonto, me asustaste –dijo Masako.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo afuera con Brooklyn? –preguntó Tyson mirando de reojo al otro chico.

-Estábamos practicando un poco de Beyblade –contestó la chica-: Me estaba ayudando a mejorar algo mis falencias con consejos.

-Espero que haya sido eso –comentó Tyson ante una nerviosa joven.

-Claro ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber estado haciendo? –preguntó ella curiosa.

-No lo sé, pues verás, sabes que los chicos somos algo… chicos –dijo Tyson al no encontrar la palabra adecuada provocando una risa en la chica.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no te preocupes.

Así siguió la amistosa reunión, aunque Tyson no quitaba los ojos de encima a su prima y observaba con mucho cuidado a Brooklyn puesto que no dejaba a la chica en ningún momento, y un grado de celos estaba en el interior del beyluchador aunque la chica no mostraba ninguna molestia, de hecho se le veía bastante tranquila.

Por otro lado, Kai intentaba no observar pero lo hacía aunque con molestia al ver el acompañante de la chica, no era novedad aquellos celos, el chico peli naranja intentaba ganársela en cada oportunidad y Kai sentía que con su frialdad se iba quedando atrás en aquella 'carrera'.

En cambio Tala, solo miraba con tristeza y resignación, no quería aceptarlo pero ya estaba a punto de dar a Masako por perdida, aunque aún no se resignaría, quería tenerla junto a él y nada se lo iba a impedir al menos que ella desapareciese para siempre, lo cual sabía que no iba a ocurrir.

Pero la mayoría de los chicos no prestaba mucha atención a la situación porque los otros dos lo disimulaban muy bien, además de encontrarse agrupados por cada lugar de la pequeña habitación estaban muy a gusto platicando con ambos chicos que ponían una distancia prudente o al menos eso hacia la chica porque le era imposible disimular la vergüenza que le daba tener al chico cerca.

Realmente el día fue excelente para la gran mayoría, ya eran casi las 4 de la madrugada por lo cual la liga Bega decidió retirarse, mientras que los Demolition Boys se quedarían a alojar allí puesto que no había locomoción para el lugar donde estaban durmiendo.

Aunque Tyson era el que más estaba nervioso, así que comenzó a ver cómo podía hacer para que su bonita prima no fuera acosada ni tuviese problemas y así pudiese descansar completamente para seguir entrenando, la casa constaba con 6 habitaciones, una de ellas era ocupada por el abuelo de Tyson, otra la ocupaban Hiro y Tyson, la próxima la ocuparían Max y Kenny, la siguiente era ocupada por Ray y Kai, y una de las restantes era utilizada por Masako, así sólo quedaba una habitación libre para dos personas y el que restara debía compartir con la señorita, aunque todo esto fue decidido por Hiro, que hace poco había llegado a casa, sin escuchar las quejas de Tyson.

A través de un simple sorteo, Bryan y Spencer compartirían habitación y, por cosas del destino, Tala debería compartir habitación con Masako, lo cual a ella no le hizo ninguna gracia, mucho menos a Kai, quien ya sabía todo.

Luego cada uno se fue a su habitación respectiva a dormir, en la habitación de los hermanos un inquieto Tyson caminaba en círculos.

-Tyson, acuéstate luego –dijo Hiro.

-No puedo –contestó Tyson.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Hiro.

-Es que… si Tala llega a pasarse con Masako… -decía Tyson entre dientes.

-Ya relájate, además estamos aquí mismo por si ocurre algo –dijo Hiro para calmar a su hermano.

-Está bien –accedió Tyson y por fin se acostó.

En la habitación siguiente no había nada en especial, solo Max y Kenny hablaban sobre lo fantástico que había sido el día y la reunión y la cena, ambos estaban agotados así que no tardaron en irse a dormir. Continuando con nuestro recorrido, en la habitación siguiente, Kai se encontraba sentado sobre su futón pensativo, ante una extrañada mirada de Ray, Kai no dejaba la mirada quieta al menos que estuviese mirando hacia la puerta como si algo esperase.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ray.

-Nada, es sólo que no confío que Masako esté con Tala –contestó Kai.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no me agrada la situación, por algo privado –volvió a contestar el chico.

-Ya veo… Relájate, además está aquí al lado –dijo Ray intentando calmar a su amigo.

-Lo intentaré –dijo Kai aunque aún seguía sentado en el futón.

Mientras en la habitación de esta ex-pareja el ambiente no era nada bueno, Tala y Masako no se miraban, era bastante difícil para ambos el soportar dormir con el otro, aunque sin duda, la chica era la más afectada ya que sus ojos permanecían llenos de lagrimas que no querían salir. El chico solamente se mantenía tranquilo, o al menos eso mantenía.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:** _"Una noche tormentosa"_

Mientras en la habitación de esta ex-pareja el ambiente no era nada bueno, Tala y Masako no se miraban, era bastante difícil para ambos el soportar dormir con el otro, aunque sin duda, la chica era la más afectada ya que sus ojos permanecían llenos de lagrimas que no querían salir. El chico solamente se mantenía tranquilo, o al menos eso mantenía.

-Ten –dijo Masako entregándole su futón.

-Gracias –dijo Tala recibiéndolo.

Masako decidió acostarse y acomodarse muy escondida en el suyo, Tala le observó y estiro su futón al lado de la chica, aunque con una distancia decente para que ella no se sintiese acorralada o algo así.

Se acostó y se coloco a dormir, o al menos eso intentaba, tenía ganas de verla, de quitar ese cobertor y verla, besarla y acariciarla. Por otro lado, Masako encontró un papel entre sus ropas, tomo su celular y con la luz de esté pudo ver que era aquella extraña nota, estaba doblada y escrita con mucho cuidado, con el mismo cuidado empezó a desdoblarla y pudo ver que decía 'Tus labios son muy suaves, quisiera verte otra vez, solamente tú y yo. Brooklyn", era aquel chico quien había dejado la nota y ella ni cuenta se había dado, un rubor acudió a sus mejillas y ella guardo la nota, dejo su celular a un lado y se volvió a acomodar para conciliar el sueño, pero no podía, tenía esa necesidad por ver a Tala, quería voltear pero no se atrevía.

Uno de ellos había logrado por fin conciliar el sueño, ligeramente pero fue logrado, aunque unos suaves pero audibles sollozos lograron despertarle, volteó a ver a su acompañante, lloraba desconsoladamente entre sus mantas las cuales hacían todo más silencioso, se levantó y se acercó, tiro del cobertor logrando destaparle y encontrar su rostro cubierto totalmente por aquellos cabellos negros.

-Masako ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Tala muy preocupado.

-No te importa –contestó ella con la voz ahogada.

-Por favor, dime, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No, tú ya nada puedes hacer por mí –dijo ella incorporándose.

-Déjame ayudarte, por favor, dime porque lloras –pregunto Tala.

-No me preguntes estupideces, solo vuelve a dormir –dijo Masako.

Tala continuó intentando saber el motivo del llanto de su antigua novia y ella solo le respondía con respuestas esquivas, él algo sospechaba pero no quería aceptar aquel motivo que rondaba en su mente.

Masako ya no aguantaba, quería a Tala lejos pero tampoco podía echarle del lugar, por lo cual, intentaba calmarse para así volver a dormir y su compañero no le molestaría más. Tala ya comenzaba a desesperarse y una furia se iba apoderando de él poco a poco, sentía impotencia al no saber realmente el motivo y no poder hacer nada, quería ayudar pero no sabía cómo y eso le enojaba, producto de la ira comenzaba a cegarse y no hallo nada mejor que tomar a la chica por los hombros y aventarla contra el futón mientras se colocaba encima de ella para evitar que se escapara.

-¡Dime por qué lloras! –preguntó Tala sobresaltado por la situación.

-Es que… -intentaba hablar Masako pero el miedo le paralizaba y no le permitía articular palabras.

-¡Ni siquiera lo sabes! ¡Habla de una vez y dímelo! ¡¿Es por mi culpa? ¡¿Acaso soy yo el que te causa todo esto? –decía Tala clavando su mirada en ella.

-Tala, quítate –decía Masako entre lagrimas completamente aterrada.

-¡No! ¡Quiero que me des una respuesta! ¡Pareces una niña pequeña haciendo todos estos berrinches, ya me tienes aburrido con tus actitudes de siempre, no te interesa nadie más que tú y eres solo una porquería! –le decía Tala fuera de sí.

-… - Masako no podía hablar, estaba completamente sorprendida, tenía pánico, solamente las lagrimas corrían por aquellas mejillas tan suaves.

En un instante, Tala observo de pasada los ojos de la chica, eran verdes, de un verde precioso pero ahora estaban perdiendo aquel brillo que los caracterizaba tanto, no pudo evitar dejar su mirada estancada en ellos, de pronto perdió la fuerza con que aprisionaba a la chica y cayó encima de esta, recupero fuerza pero solo lo hizo para abrazarla y comenzó a llorar al igual que la chica.

-Quítate, por favor –pidió Masako lo más fría que pudo.

-Si… -acató el chico quitándose con sumo cuidado-: Perdóname.

-No te preocupes –dijo ella-: Conozco esos ataques que te dan repentinos.

-Masako, por favor, no quiero que me tengas miedo, quiero tenerte conmigo –decía Tala acercándose a ella y rogándole.

Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Masako, ella se afirmo fuertemente su cabeza y cayó hacia atrás golpeándose con la pared, dando un sonoro sonido en la pared, que solo retumbo en la habitación continua que era ocupada por el ruso y el chino. Ambos despertaron rápidamente y fueron a ver qué ocurría.

Al abrir la puerta vieron a Masako apoyada en la pared llorando y a Tala encima de su futón observándola con cuidado, sin despegar sus ojos de ella. La chica no miraba hacia ningún lado y Kai decidió acercarse rápidamente a ella.

-Masako, reacciona –decía Kai intentando quitar sus manos para ver su rostro.

-Kai… -nombró Masako y acto seguido se abrazo al cuello de esté y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

-Ya, tranquila –decía Kai correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Por otro lado, Ray se acerco a Tala y le indico que se fueran al otro cuarto, el pelirrojo accedió y ambos salieron de la habitación dejando la puerta cerrada. Kai solo se limitaba a abrazar a Masako y acariciar sus cabellos intentando calmarle.

En cambio, Ray y Tala estaban sentados en el piso de la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó Ray.

-¿A qué te refieres? –consultó Tala.

-Ya sabes, lo de Masako, te escuche hablar un buen rato –dijo Ray.

-No me gustaría hablar de lo que acaba de suceder –contestó Tala.

-Créeme, no me gusta meterme en las cosas de los demás, pero lo que escuché sin contar el golpe, no me pareció nada bueno, y más me preocupa si es con la única chica de mi equipo –dijo Ray de cierta forma obligando a Tala a contarle lo sucedido.

-Está bien, te lo diré, con Masako no tenemos buena relación puesto que nos conocíamos de antes y ocurrió algo, yo estaba durmiendo y la escuché llorando demasiado, me acerqué a ella y comenzó a quitarme, no me dijo el motivo de por qué lloraba y por no saberlo estalle en ira, le sujete por los hombros y le dije algunas cosas de las que tu escuchaste, luego le solté y le dije un par de cosas pero ella se afirmo fuertemente la cabeza y se lanzó hacia atrás logrando golpearse la cabeza, y luego llegaron ustedes –relató Tala rápidamente.

-Creo que será mejor que te quedes aquí el resto de la noche, supongo que Kai se quedará allá –dijo Ray.

-Está bien –dijo Tala comprendiendo la situación, sabía muy bien que no era bueno que volviese a la habitación, la joven no estaba bien y de cierta forma, el también tenía algo de culpa en todo este enredo.

-Buenas noches –dijo Ray y se acomodó en su futón nuevamente para volver a dormir, Tala mientras le imitó.

En el cuarto continuo, Kai se encontraba recargado sobre una pared con Masako apoyada encima de su hombro y entre sus piernas, estaba completamente acurrucada y él le abrazaba, la chica aun lloraba pero su llanto era solamente silencioso, Kai le secaba las lágrimas vez que se le daba la oportunidad.

-¿Qué te hizo? –preguntó Kai evidentemente preocupado, aunque con cierta ternura en su tono.

-Kai, yo estaba en mi futón y me puse a llorar desconsoladamente, él se acerco a ver que me ocurría y yo le esquive, luego le dio una ira contra mí, me sujeto fuertemente de los hombros y me hablo muy golpeado, me dio miedo, mucho miedo –decía Masako aferrándose fuertemente del chico.

-Ya, calma, me quedaré aquí esta noche –dijo Kai.

-Por favor –dijo Masako.

-Claro, no me moveré hasta la mañana –dijo Kai.

Tomó a Masako entre sus brazos y la dejo en su futón, le arropo y fue a por el otro, lo tomó y lo coloco muy cercano a ella, quería sentirle cerca por si ocurría algo. Saco una mano y la acerco hasta una mano de la chica, la tomó y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente para darle a entender que no estaba sola, que él estaba junto a ella.

Masako sonrió ante el gesto y le observo, vio algo extraño en Kai, el chico le miraba con un dejo de ternura, aquel chico que solo tenía esa mirada fría, por lo que le decían no se preocupaba mucho por los demás, con ella era diferente, se había preocupado, acudió a ella de manera inmediata, le miró con ternura y los detalles con ella eran algo muy especial, realmente se preguntaba si era el mismo chico que había descrito su primo, aunque en un momento pensó que tal vez aquello era solo por ser una mujer y nada más.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:** _"Una petición y una declaración"_

Masako sonrió ante el gesto y le observo, vio algo extraño en Kai, el chico le miraba con un dejo de ternura, aquel chico que solo tenía esa mirada fría, por lo que le decían no se preocupaba mucho por los demás, con ella era diferente, se había preocupado, acudió a ella de manera inmediata, le miró con ternura y los detalles con ella eran algo muy especial, realmente se preguntaba si era el mismo chico que había descrito su primo, aunque en un momento pensó que tal vez aquello era solo por ser una mujer y nada más.

Kai no dejaba de observarle, a pesar de tener unas pocas lagrimas marcadas por su rostro y otras cuantas contenidas en sus ojos no podía dejar de observarle, ella era alguien especial, tenía una inocencia tan alarmante, se veía tan indefensa, tal como una princesa que aun esperaba su príncipe. Le gustaba observarle con ternura, pero no se daba cuenta, estaba preocupado de mirarle y de sentir la piel de sus manos.

Luego de un rato de miradas, a Masako finalmente le venció el sueño, de un momento a otro ella ya estaba durmiendo, Kai solo estuvo despierto un rato más y siguió a la chica en su acción.

La noche paso sin más problemas, tranquila… Pronto llego la mañana siguiente y los rayos entraban por las ventanas de cada cuarto dando a conocer el inicio de un nuevo día.

Kai fue el primero en despertar por que el sol le daba fuertemente en su cara, intento moverse para seguir durmiendo pero no podía porque algo, o más bien alguien se lo impedía. Miro hacia el lado donde había un poco de presión y descubrió que debajo de las tapas la chica se aferraba fuertemente a él y a la vez, huía del sol, levanto un poco las mantas y le vio a ella, con su cabello desordenado pero dejaba completamente al descubierto su rostro que dormía. Movió su mano para acariciar su rostro, aunque al hacerlo la chica despertó inmediatamente, y le miro sorprendida.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? –preguntó Masako exaltándose y soltando inmediatamente al chico.

-Esto… no sé, desperté y tú estabas aquí –respondió Kai.

-Lo siento mucho –se disculpo la chica totalmente apenada.

-Ya, relájate, no es para tanto –dijo Kai entretenido.

Masako se sentía muy apenada por la situación en la que se encontró, Kai lo noto así que intento calmarla con una leve sonrisa que indicaba que todo estaba bien, los colores de la cara de la chica comenzaban a descender.

Se sentía algo de ruido en la casa por lo que ambos dedujeron que la gran mayoría ya estaba en pie y preparaban el desayuno. Masako se fue a dar una ducha mientras Kai iba a ver qué pasaba con los chicos. El ruso llego a la cocina que era donde estaban sus amigos y se encontró con la furtiva mirada de Tyson.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Kai.

-¿Por qué dormiste con Masako? –preguntó Tyson.

-Por un tema algo privado –respondió Kai.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –pregunto Tyson algo enfadado.

-Nada –dijo Kai-: ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

-Tyson, ya cálmate –intervino Ray-: Ocurrió algo solamente y preferimos que Kai y Tala intercambiasen habitaciones para mejor.

-Espero que así sea –dijo Tyson-: ¿Dónde está mi prima?

-Fue a darse una ducha –respondió Kai-: ¿Dónde están los Demolition Boys?

-Están en la sala con Kenny, Hiro y Max –contestó Tyson-: Ahora serviremos el desayuno.

-Te ayudo –dijo Kai acercándose.

Comenzaron a llevar las cosas para desayunar hacia otra habitación de la casa, allí estaban los 6 chicos restantes y si las miradas mataran Kai y Tala ya estarían muertos en el lugar. Sirvieron todo como debía ser, la chica bajo y antes de entrar al lugar, se encontró con Ray que se dirigía hacia la cocina a buscar algunas cosas que habían olvidado.

El chino se sorprendió, la chica se veía muy bonita, vestía un corsé negro ajustado y un jeans claro, aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue que al observarle los hombros tenía unas marcas bastante feas.

-Buen día, Ray –dijo Masako.

-Buen día, Masako, oye ¿Qué te ocurrió en los hombros? –preguntó el chico.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto Masako.

-Mira, acompáñame –dijo Ray encaminándose hacia un baño.

-Está bien –dijo Masako.

Fueron hacia el baño y Ray tomo a la chica y la poso frente a un espejo donde podía ver perfectamente sus hombros dañados. La chica se sorprendió y de inmediato asimilo que eran esas marcas, el agarre de las manos del pelirrojo dejaron aquellas marcas.

-Masako, será mejor que te cubras los hombros –sugirió Ray.

-Sí, iré a buscar algún poleron delgado o algo –dijo Masako saliendo rápidamente del baño hacia su cuarto.

Ray fue hacia la cocina y volvió a la sala donde estaban todos, seguidamente entro Masako con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se sentó entre sus primos y comenzaron todos a comer, algunos comían con tranquilidad, mientras que el único atarantado era Tyson que tragaba y tragaba a cada momento. Algunos le miraban sorprendidos, otros no tanto, terminaron de comer y platicaban uno que otro tema de interés para varios.

Se escucho el timbre de la casa y Hiro fue el que acudió a ver quién era, luego de unos minutos volvió con un gran ramo de rosas rojas y leyendo un papel.

-Entrega especial para Masako Kinomiya –dijo Hiro mientras le acercaba el ramo de flores ante la atenta mirada de los chicos.

-¿Quién lo envía? –pregunto Tyson arqueando una ceja.

-No decía quien lo envió –respondió Hiro posando su mirada en la chica.

-Etto… -dijo Masako recibiendo el ramo-: Aquí hay una tarjeta –agregó mientras la abría para leerla-: "Un pequeño presente para tan bonita dama. Brooklyn'

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, había de sorpresa, de desconcierto, entretención y un par de miradas de ira, al parecer, el joven iba realmente en serio a por la chica y no iba a perder ninguna oportunidad. La chica leyó la nota y un sonrojo inmediato acudió a su rostro, no estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas y realmente el chico no era nada malo, realmente ella le encontraba muy atractivo y eso más timidez le causaba.

Otra tarjeta más acompañaba al ramo, Tyson la tomo y se la paso a su prima.

-Léela en voz alta –dijo el chico con algo de molestia (o tal vez, celos).

-Etto… a ver que dice "Te espero en el parque frente al bey estadio a las 4" –dijo la chica sorprendida.

-¿Hoy no estarás? –preguntó Tyson con ojitos brillantes y cara de niño pequeño.

-Creo que no, pero… Oye Hiro –llamo Masako obteniendo atención del mayor-: ¿Puedo salir?

-Déjame pensarlo –dijo el mayor dándose un aire de arrogancia.

-Anda, Hiro, eso me ayuda a conocer mejor Tokio, quiero salir quiero salir –decía Masako.

-Está bien, aunque no confíe mucho en él, puedes ir –dijo Hiro-: Pero ahora entrenaras un buen rato junto a los demás.

-Está bien –aceptó Masako emocionada.

-Y debes almorzar antes de salir –agrego Tyson.

-¿Algo más? –pregunto Masako antes de salir del cuarto.

-Nada más –termino Hiro y la chica desapareció rápidamente-: Chicos, tengo algo que proponerles.

Una expresión cómplice se hizo presente en el rostro del mayor y a más de uno se le pasó por la mente lo que propondría el chico, todos se acercaron expectantes.

Hiro se demoro algo en hablar provocando algo de impaciencia en los chicos, claro, todo hasta que se decidió a dar conocimiento de su proposición.

-¿Qué les parece si seguimos a Masako en su cita? –propuso en voz baja ante la atenta mirada de los chicos, más de uno dio una mirada de reprobación, y cuatro de ellos se fueron hacia atrás.

-A nosotros no nos interesa –dijo Bryan.

-Creo que no debemos meternos en esa cosa –dijo Kai.

-"Sabemos que él es uno de los más interesados" –pensó Tyson observándolo.

-Chicos, creo que es algo privado –dijo Kenny con tranquilidad.

-Vamos, será algo entretenido –dijo Max.

-¿Qué tiene de entretenido ver a una chica en una cita? –preguntó Tala observándolos uno por uno.

-Bueno, yo no voy porque sea entretenido, voy porque no confío en Brooklyn –respondió Tyson con una mano en su mentón.

-Todos ya nos dimos cuenta que eres un celoso –dijo Hiro-: Bueno, todos a trabajar, hay cosas que hacer.

Terminando de decir esto último, los chicos se levantaron de sus lugares y comenzaron a hacer sus quehaceres (ordenar sus ropas, los moradores a limpiar la casa, etc.…), mientras tanto, en la habitación de la chica, esta ordenaba las cosas del cuarto de manera algo emocionada, estaba impaciente por que fuese más tarde, algo tenía que quería ver al chico peli naranja. Tala entro al cuarto y Masako de inmediato cambio su semblante, sus ojos volvían a ser tristes y opacos, el chico quería disculparse por la reacción que había tenido en la noche, pero tenía miedo de hablarle a ella, miedo de que se quebrara su voz. Finalmente, luego de pensarlo mucho decidió hablarle.

-Masako –le llamó Tala con un hilillo de voz.

-¿Hm? –preguntó la chica sin mirarle.

-Quisiera pedirte disculpas por lo que ocurrió anoche –dijo el chico bajando la mirada.

-No te preocupes, ya está superado –dijo la chica saliendo del cuarto.

-Masako, por favor, no me trates así –pidió Tala tomándole de la mano.

-Tala… no me pidas eso, tú sabes que ya me heriste bastante –dijo Masako sin moverse ni siquiera para dirigirle la mirada.

-Lo sé, y me arrepiento mucho de eso. Yo aun te amo, niña, a pesar de todo –dijo Tala moviendo algo en Masako.

-Tala, yo ya no quiero nada contigo, al menos no aun, no te negare que mis sentimientos no han cambiado por ti, porque aun siguen intactos pero mi corazón está profundamente apuñalado, no puedo cambiar lo que siento de un día para otro, es muy difícil, por favor, entiéndeme –pidió la chica posando sus verdes orbes en los zafiros del ruso.

-Voy a tratar de no molestarte mucho, pero aun seguiré luchando por ti –sentenció el chico mientras le observaba, se sentía más tranquilo al saber que no la había perdido del todo.

-Eso espero –dijo Masako mientras le daba una débil sonrisa y salía de la habitación rumbo al patio.

Tala cerró la puerta para comenzar a ordenar un poco de lo que él había utilizado allí, no era mucho así que no sería gran trabajo. Se acerco a la ventana y allí quedo apoyado sintiendo la suave brisa del viento de la mañana, estaba algo aliviado, sabía que la chica no le tenía miedo, estaba feliz por eso pero a la vez, algo le molestaba, notar que uno de sus rivales también buscaba la compañía de su amor le era difícil, no quería compartir ni perder en la carrera, sabía que algo tenía que hacer pero en su caso resultaría mucho más difícil de lo que todos podían creer.

Mientras tanto, en el patio ya muchos de los chicos estaban entrenando, había que prepararse para los próximos torneos del año.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:** _"Una dulce cita"_

Tala cerró la puerta para comenzar a ordenar un poco de lo que él había utilizado allí, no era mucho así que no sería gran trabajo. Se acercó a la ventana y allí quedo apoyado sintiendo la suave brisa del viento de la mañana, estaba algo aliviado, sabía que la chica no le tenía miedo, estaba feliz por eso pero a la vez, algo le molestaba, notar que uno de sus rivales también buscaba la compañía de su amor le era difícil, no quería compartir ni perder en la carrera, sabía que algo tenía que hacer pero en su caso resultaría mucho más difícil de lo que todos podían creer.

Mientras tanto, en el patio ya muchos de los chicos estaban entrenando, había que prepararse para los próximos torneos del año.

Y Masako al terminar por fin su entrenamiento, se dirigió a preparar el almuerzo con ayuda de Max, luego de esto ella se retiró para ir a alistarse y no llegar tarde a su cita. Se marchó bajo mil y un indicaciones de Tyson, y algunos buenos deseos de sus compañeros.

De pie, fuera del Beyestadio estaba Brooklyn esperando a la muchacha, vestía unos jeans claros, con una remera blanca y encima una camisa a cuadros, en una de sus manos portaba un pequeño ramo de rosas para la señorita que esperaba. Muchas mujeres que pasaban lo observaban sin disimulo alegando lo guapo que estaba y comentando la suerte que tendría su "novia" al tener a un chico como él junto a ella.

La joven llego a su lado, corriendo, Brooklyn la miró y quedo boquiabierto al ver lo guapa que estaba, sus cabellos negros y lisos esta vez estaban ondeados suavemente, no tenía maquillaje, solo una suave capa de brillo en los labios, vestía pantalones cortos y una remera negra con un bolero verde encima, y sus pies con unas zapatillas verdes también.

-Lo siento ¿Llegué tarde, no? –pregunto Masako jadeando por lo rápido que había corrido.

-No, de hecho aún faltan cinco minutos, no tenías porqué apresurarte –dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

-Es que te vi aquí y pensé que era tarde –comento ella, Brooklyn le tendió el ramo que traía.

-Un pequeño detalle, ahora… ¿Vamos? –pregunto él cuando ella recibió el ramo, le tendió su mano para que ella la cogiese.

Cruzaron el parque de la mano, hacía una gelatería que había al otro lado, hacía calor así que sería lo mejor para pasar el rato. Pidieron un helado para cada uno, ella de chocolate, él de vainilla y fueron a sentarse en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol para disfrutar más a gusto de la compañía del otro.

-¿Y cómo pasaste la noche? ¿El equipo de Tala se alojó allí al final? –pregunto Brooklyn mientras observaba un par de aves que jugaban en frente de ellos.

-Sí, durmieron en casa, ya era muy tarde para que se marchasen –contesto ella sonriendo mientras disfrutaba de su helado.

-Ya veo… ¿Y cómo durmieron? –pregunto nuevamente, Masako apretó una de sus manos con fuerza al recordar el incidente.

-De dos en cada habitación, por un sorteo dormí con Kai, así que pasé una noche tranquila –respondió Masako con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo… fue una fiesta divertida –comento el muchacho.

-Sí, además me ayudaste mucho en mi juego, hoy lo puse en práctica y fue excelente –contesto ella sonriendo ampliamente.

-Ya veo… ¿Cómo está tu helado? –pregunto el muchacho sonriendo.

-Delicioso ¿Quieres probar? –pregunto ella acercando el cono a su cara, Brooklyn lamió suavemente sacando un poco.

-Me agrada ¿Te apetece? –Pregunto el muchacho ofreciéndole del suyo, ella también lo probó-: Cuidado, tienes helado.

-¿Dónde? –pregunto ella, él cogió su rostro entre sus manos y beso la comisura de sus labios, quitando el helado que estaba en su cara haciéndola sonrojar.

-Mucho mejor, ¿Algo qué quieras hacer ahora? ¿Algo en especial, ponte tú? –pregunto Brooklyn levantándose e invitándola a ella a hacer lo mismo.

La ojiverde no tenía ningún plan en mente así que decidieron por ir al parque de diversiones, había uno bastante cerca puesto que estaban en un lugar céntrico de la ciudad. Llegaron a uno donde vieron por todos lados parejas, niños, familias, de todo, a simple vista se notaba que sería una buena cita.

Fueron de inmediato hacia la montaña rusa, ya que era lo que más terror le daba a la chica, así que luego de que el pelinaranja le prometiera que todo estaría bien, ella acepto a subir de la mano de él. Cuando el juego terminó y ellos bajaron, se miraron y rieron ante lo desordenados de sus cabellos, después para bajar los ánimos subieron a la rueda de la fortuna.

-Se ve todo tan hermoso desde aquí. Aaah, esto me encanta –decía Masako mientras miraba maravillada el paisaje, ya comenzaba a anochecer y el atardecer era simplemente espectacular.

-Podemos ver casi toda la ciudad –comento Brooklyn mirando en la misma dirección que ella-: ¿A qué te quieres subir luego?

-No lo sé… quizá a… podemos ir a la casa de los espejos –dijo ella observando el parque desde las alturas.

-Me parece bien –contesto Brooklyn sonriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto ella notando que se detenía el juego.

-Quizá ya se terminó –respondió Brooklyn asomándose, pero notó que no era eso-: No, debe ser un desperfecto del juego, tranquila.

-No me gusta, quedamos en lo más alto –asumió ella sentándose en su sitio, en su rostro se notaba la incomodidad de estar a tanta altura.

Ya había pasado más de media hora y seguían allí, según los encargados ya se encontraban solucionando el problema y al bajarlos el juego ya no seguiría en funcionamiento por el día. A Masako le sudaban las manos, pero Brooklyn la tranquilizaba conversándole y con sus encantadoras sonrisas o atrapándola en su mirada por un rato. Al bajar, le obsequiaron un algodón dulce a cada uno y siguieron su camino.

-Ah, realmente me había asustado –reconoció Masako mientras daba una mordida a su dulce.

-No tenías de qué preocuparte, no dejaría que nada te pasase –contesto Brooklyn tomando la mano de ella, quien sonrió sonrojándose.

-Muchas gracias ¿Ahora si vamos a la casa de los espejos?

-Como gustes, princesa.

Y así continuaron con muchas otras atracciones hasta que ya había caído la noche hace mucho y debían de volver a sus casas. Brooklyn encaminó a la muchacha hasta su casa, y en la puerta les esperaba un malhumorado Tyson.

-¿Sabes qué hora es, niña? –pregunto exaltado el líder de equipo.

-Pero ya estoy en casa- respondió ella tranquilamente mientras aún era abrazada por Brooklyn.

-Aun así, estás no son horas de estar llegando, además estabas con él –añadió haciendo alusión al pelinaranja.

-Bueno, ha llegado sana y salva, así que ahora me retiro, adiós Masako –dijo Brooklyn dando un beso en la mejilla de ella-: Adiós, Tyson –concluyó para luego salir por la puerta.

-¿Y tú no me dirás nada? –pregunto Tyson mirándola amenazadoramente.

-¿Y los chicos? –pregunto ella sonriendo inocentemente provocando que su primo cayese al más puro estilo anime.

Fueron hacía la sala de estar de la casa, allí estaban todos a excepción de uno, Kai estaba fuera. Aunque siempre los chicos decían que no era muy sociable y que prefería estar solo esto no dejaba de preocupar a la joven, quien ya lo consideraba uno de sus mayores confidentes dentro de la casa.

En cambio, Tyson no dejaba de hacer notar su disgusto por la cita que había tenido su prima, los celos estaban a la orden del día y esto resultaba muy divertido para todos, logrando las burlas de parte de sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto, afuera, entre la sombra del jardín y bajo la luz de la luna, Kai descansaba observando la fase llena del satélite natural, y estaba centrado pensando en una que otra cosa, así que no sintió a la muchacha hasta que ella ya estaba sentada a su lado.

-¿Te gusta la luna, no? –pregunto ella sonriendo.

-Sí ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto el bicolor mirándola de reojo, algo sorprendido.

-Vine a saludarte, como no estabas dentro salí a verte –contesto ella como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

-Ya veo… ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita? –pregunto Kai, aunque le molestaba preguntar eso, solo lo hacía por ser "cortés".

-Divertida, Brooklyn es un caballero –contesto ella tranquilamente-: En fin, ¿Vamos a comer? Los chicos prepararon una cena que se ve deliciosa y a mí ya me dio hambre ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro.

El bicolor se levantó y luego ayudo a la muchacha a levantarse, y se dirigieron rápidamente a cenar junto a sus amigos. Una vez todos sentados se dispusieron a comer, y como siempre, Tyson era un cerdo para comer.

-Come más tranquilo o te ahogarás –decía Masako a su lado preocupada.

-No te preocupes –dijo Hiro poniendo una mano en su hombro-: Si se llega a ahogar tendremos más comida para nosotros y un problema menos –teorizo el muchacho mientras los chicos estallaban en risas.

-¡Oye ¿Qué te pasa?! –exclamo Tyson mirándolo con sus ojos entrecerrados.

Siguieron disfrutando de su cena y más tarde se retiraron a dormir, cada uno tranquilo en su habitación, esta sería una buena noche para los bladebreakers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**

El bicolor se levantó y luego ayudo a la muchacha a levantarse, y se dirigieron rápidamente a cenar junto a sus amigos. Una vez todos sentados se dispusieron a comer, y como siempre, Tyson era un cerdo para comer.

-Come más tranquilo o te ahogarás –decía Masako a su lado preocupada.

-No te preocupes –dijo Hiro poniendo una mano en su hombro-: Si se llega a ahogar tendremos más comida para nosotros y un problema menos –teorizo el muchacho mientras los chicos estallaban en risas.

-¡Oye ¿Qué te pasa?! –exclamo Tyson mirándolo con sus ojos entrecerrados.

Siguieron disfrutando de su cena y más tarde se retiraron a dormir, cada uno tranquilo en su habitación, esta sería una buena noche para los bladebreakers.

Una mañana como cualquier otra, todos los habitantes de la casa desayunaron en conjunto, algunos recién levantados se podían ver sus cabellos desarmados e incluso sus ropas de dormir.

-Dime, abuelo, ¿Cuándo me enseñarás a usar correctamente la espada? –pregunto la muchacha.

-¿Correctamente? ¿Tu padre no te lo enseño? –pregunto el mayor de la casa mirándola acusadoramente.

-Sabes que papá es terrible en las artes marciales, solo me enseño lo básico –contesto Masako encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Tu padre también práctica artes marciales? –pregunto Max.

-Claro que sí, mi abuelo se lo intento enseñar mucho pero mi padre es tan intelectual –contesto Masako divertida.

-El padre de Masako es realmente un cero a la izquierda respecto a las artes marciales –dijo el abuelo riendo al igual que todos.

-A propósito ¿Y Kai? –pregunto la muchacha extrañada reparando en la ausencia del muchacho.

-Hace un momento estaba aquí –comento Tyson.

-Esta fuera –dijo Ray señalando el patio de la casa.

-Ah, estaré fuera –dijo Masako cogiendo su vaso de leche y saliendo de la casa.

-¿Habrá algo entre ellos? –se preguntó Tyson mirándolos a todos, uno por uno.

-¿Tú crees, Tyson? No creo que Kai sea el tipo de chico en el que se fija tu prima –dijo Ray defendiendo la relación de sus compañeros.

-Por eso mismo me preocupo.

-Vamos, Tyson, no te preocupes por eso. Recuerda que hoy tenemos un torneo de exhibición contra el equipo de BEGA así que tenemos que centrarnos en eso –dijo Max calmando a su amigo.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la casa, la muchacha miraba a Kai desde el pasillo donde permanecía sentada procurando no molestarlo, el bicolor estaba con un par de gatos y un plato entre ellos lleno de leche.

-¿Aun tienen hambre? –pregunto el ruso.

-Nyan…~ -maullaron los gatitos afirmando a la pregunta del joven.

-Bien, les conseguiré más leche –dijo a medida que se ponía de pie con un vaso en mano y volteaba para ir a por más.

-Puedes darles de aquí –dijo Masako entregándole una botella de leche que ella misma había sacado por si quería más.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Kai sorprendido y algo sonrojado.

-Salí a buscarte pero como te vi allí con los gatitos creí que no querías que te molestara, así que ve a alimentarlos, yo iré a tomar un baño y alistarme para el torneo –dijo la muchacha mientras se ponía de pie sonriendo-: Anda, coge la botella.

-Gracias –dijo Kai aun enrojecido y tomando la botella para volver con sus pequeñitos.

Rato después, los Bladebreakers ya estaban en la van de camino al Beyestadio para sus juegos de exhibición, iban todos muy emocionados sobre todo al ver que el lugar estaba repleto y aún había gente en las afueras esperándoles, sobre todo las fans de los chicos.

-Mira, Masako también tiene fans –comento Kenny señalando un grupo de chicos y chicas que en sus manos tenían una pancarta con su nombre.

-Que hermoso –comento Masako mientras sus ojos brillaban y miraba por la ventana.

La van se perdió entre la multitud y entro por el subterráneo a las instalaciones para cuidar al equipo del campeón mundial. Todos descendieron y en el camarín pudieron alistar los últimos detalles y checar sus compañeros con Kenny.

Llego la hora de subir a la plataforma y presentarse al público, por ser de exhibición debían contar con cierto protocolo y orden, viendo un montón de luces y cada uno poniéndose de pie en el lugar indicado por los organizadores. Y cuando las luces desaparecieron, todos sabían que era hora de comenzar el espectáculo.

-¡Sean todos bienvenidos al primer duelo de exhibición de la temporada de Beyblade de este año! –Decía el animador cuando las luces lo iluminaron y su reflejo se vio en la gran pantalla-: ¡Esperemos que gocen mucho con este espectáculo que hoy les hemos traído en compañía de los Bladebreakers y el equipo Bega! –una foto de ambos equipos salió esta vez en la pantalla.

El primero en presentar fue Tyson, quien se llevó la mayoría de las ovaciones por ser el campeón mundial, luego presentaron a Max causando las ovaciones de las damas, quienes se enternecían con su presencia. El turno siguiente fue el de Ray, el cual también derretía a las damas ante su felina comparación, cuando le tocó a Kai, el griterío fue más equitativo puesto que muchos admiraban su gran habilidad en el plato. Después le tocó al salvaje del equipo, Daichi fue casi tan ovacionado como Tyson porque atraía lo salvaje que era, y el momento de tensión se vivió cuando llego el turno de la presentación de la muchacha, muchos no sabían quién era, otros habían escuchado rumores aunque sus fans estaban atentos aun con sus pancartas, cuando dijeron su nombre y las luces la iluminaron, una chica de pantalones cortos y remera de color negro, junto a una chaqueta sin mangas y unas zapatillas de color blanco se hacía presente en el escenario, aquella era la tan bullada prima de Tyson, quién no tenía la mirada nerviosa de hace un rato, sino que ahora irradiaba una fiereza increíble junto a una seguridad envidiable a pesar de que era la primera vez en un evento de esta magnitud. Esta última situación había despertado la nostalgia de cierto pelirrojo que observaba en el público.

Al llegar el turno del equipo Bega, las ovaciones también fueron grandes comenzando por Garland, y un sonido de artes marciales, después fue el turno de Crusher quien hizo alarde de sus músculos y estatura. Al momento de Ming-Ming esta fue ovacionada de una forma espléndida producto de dulce e inocente apariencia que tiene, Mystel fue ovacionado mayoritariamente por las más pequeñas. Y terminando con Brooklyn, el muchacho fue enteramente ovacionado por el estadio pero más sorprendió cuando salto de su podio de presentación hacia el de la chica de chaqueta blanca y le entrego una rosa roja desatando mil y un emociones en el público.

Luego de las presentaciones, habría un pequeño receso antes de iniciar los juegos correspondientes, los cuales serían sorpresa aun para que los espectadores alistaran sus últimos detalles y así bajar los ánimos de la gran introducción hecha.

-¡Brooklyn! ¡Voy a matarte! –gritaba Tyson que era sostenido por Ray y Max, rojo de celos.

-Vamos, Tyson, cálmate –decía Masako riendo.

-¡Qué se cree para darte una rosa en frente de todos! –exclamaba molesto el campeón mundial.

-Pero solo fue una rosa –decía Ming-Ming defendiendo a su compañero.

-¡No! ¡Ni aunque sea un pétalo! ¡Nunca lo permitiré! –gritaba Tyson forcejeando nuevamente, pero un chorro de agua fría lo calmo.

-Mejor quédate tranquilo, tenemos cosas que hacer y no puedes comportarte como idiota –dijo Hiro con el vaso aun sobre su hermano.

-Gracias –dijo Brooklyn a su maestro sonriendo.

-No es nada.

-Si me necesitan estaré en el camarín tomando algo –dijo Masako mientras caminaba en dirección a los vestidores dispuestos para ellos y afirmaba orgullosa la rosa que le había obsequiado el pelinaranja.

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos del lugar, dejando atrás todo el escándalo de hace unos instantes hasta que sintió que alguien la miraba insistentemente y decidió voltear para enfrentarlo, quizá nuevamente seria Tyson pidiendo explicaciones, pero notó que no era él al sentirse acorralada contra la pared.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:** _"¿Princesa?"_

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos del lugar, dejando atrás todo el escándalo de hace unos instantes hasta que sintió que alguien la miraba insistentemente y decidió voltear para enfrentarlo, quizá nuevamente seria Tyson pidiendo explicaciones, pero notó que no era él al sentirse acorralada contra la pared.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –pregunto ella sorprendida al encontrarse con esos ojos azules que reconocía de hace años atrás.

-Vine a ver el torneo –respondió él sin dejar de acorralarla contra la pared en pleno pasillo-: ¿Por qué te regaló una rosa?

-Tala… no es tu problema –respondió Masako intentando liberarse del agarre-: Si viniste a ver el torneo debería estar entre el público, no aquí.

-Masako, yo… estoy muriendo de celos ¿Qué ocurre entre tú y Brooklyn? –pregunto el pelirrojo con angustia en su voz.

-Estamos saliendo… -murmuró Masako sorprendida por la actitud de su antiguo amor, notaba que Tala la sostenía con fuerza pero no llegaba a hacerle daño como esa vez que durmió en su casa.

-No puede ser… Masako, no… -decía Tala sorprendido, por primera vez sentía que realmente la estaba perdiendo, se arrepentía aún más por todo lo que había hecho antes pero esto le daba fuerzas para esforzarse más por ella, después de todo… la quería de verdad-: No puedes estar con él.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto ella nuevamente intentando liberarse.

-Masako, por favor, espérame y déjame luchar por ti, yo sé que me quieres, sé que no me has olvidado. Princesa, por favor, dame una oportunidad –decía Tala demostrándole sus sentimientos verdaderos.

-Tala, yo… no lo sé –respondió la pelinegra mirando hacia el piso.

-Por favor, Masako, nadie te querrá ni te protegerá más que yo, por favor –insistía Tala, esta vez tenía las manos de ella entre las suyas.

-Tala, no sé, tengo que volver, es hora del torneo –decía Masako sin saber que responder, el pelirrojo la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Está bien… ¿Podré verte luego? –pregunto él antes de que ella desapareciese.

-No lo

-Me verás mientras este arriba –dijo ella guiñándole y luego corrió para ir al camerino y volver al Beyestadio.

El torneo pasó rápidamente, dejando como ganadores a los favoritos, el equipo de Tyson se llevó el trofeo y el premio por un 3-2, fue un torneo intenso y divertido, todos en el público estaban eufóricos ante sus favoritos.

Prontamente, ya todos estaban en la agencia del señor Dickenson, más bien, en unos salones reunidos para celebrar una íntima fiesta entre los dos equipos y los personajes importantes del mundo ejecutivo del Beyblade, algunos bastantes interesados en la nueva integrante del equipo ganador.

-¿Diga? –dijo Masako un poco más retirada del grupo, contestando su móvil.

-¿Masako? Soy yo, Tala… -decía el pelirrojo al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Necesitas algo? –pregunto Masako extrañada por la llamada.

-Quería verte, o sea… si puedes… -dijo Tala.

-Verás, estoy en una reunión ahora… -respondió Masako.

-¿No puedes escaparte aunque sea un momento? –insistió el pelirrojo esperanzado, deseaba enormemente ver a la muchacha.

-Lo…

-Princesa, vamos a brindar por el día de hoy –dijo Brooklyn rodeando los hombros de la joven-: ¿Ah? ¿Estás hablando con alguien importante?

-¿Acaso por Brooklyn no puedes venir conmigo aunque sea un rato? –pregunto Tala molesto al escuchar la voz del pelinaranja.

-No es eso, de verdad estoy ocupa…

-¿En serio? ¡A mí no me parece con que te nombre Princesa! ¿Por qué no dejas de mentirme y me dices si eres su novia o no? ¿Le conoces de antes? ¡¿Lo conoces desde que llegaste a Japón?! ¡Vamos, dímelo! – insistía Tala presa de los celos, sabiendo que Brooklyn estaba allí le hacía pensar que la perdía aún más y eso le hacía perder los estribos. Y a pesar de todo el ruido que había en el lugar, eso no fue impedimento para que el muchacho alcanzara a escuchar los gritos del ruso.

-No, Tala, nada de eso –decía Masako hasta que Brooklyn le quito el móvil.

-Así que Tala ¿No? Mira, no sé qué demonios ocurre entre tú y Masako, pero no aguantaré que le grites ni nada parecido ¿Entendido? Es una dama y hay que tratarla como tal –dijo el muchacho seriamente.

-Brooklyn, devuélvemelo –dijo Masako aludiendo a su teléfono.

-Tú no tienes que meterte en donde no te incumbe ¡Es mía! Que te quede claro, Brooklyn –dijo Tala molesto.

-No es un objeto –contesto el pelinaranja para luego terminar la llamada y volteó a ver la chica de ojos verdes-: ¿Qué hay entre ustedes?

-Tala… es… mi antiguo novio –contesto Masako evadiendo su mirada.

-¿Novio? Ya veo… no estés triste, Masako –dijo el joven sonriendo para animarle-: Ni tampoco permitas que se comporte así contigo.

-Descuida, Brooklyn, todo estará bien –contesto Masako sonriendo mientras por dentro mil y un pensamientos se debatían en su cerebro-: _"Sí supiera, si supiera que aún lo quiero pero me da miedo que vuelva a romperme el corazón nuevamente. Tala… ¿Por qué esto es tan difícil entre nosotros? ¿De verdad debo empezar de nuevo y olvidarme de ti? Lo he intentado, pero no puedo…"_

Se acercaron a los demás para hacer el brindis con la compañía, estaban divertidos, todos recordando los mejores detalles del torneo, y analizando los detalles, intentando alegrar a los perdedores, que tristes no estaban precisamente, pero también alabando a los ganadores, ya que ambos equipos lo habían dado todo en el juego por eso aquel resultado tan regular. Prontamente cada uno volvió a su casa, dando en días un espacio a la familia Kinomiya de estar tranquilos, solamente ellos sin más visitas, donde al menos así sería por un par de días.

Pasó rápidamente un mes donde los Grevolutions practicaban sin descansar y mejoraban rápidamente, tenían que seguirse manteniendo como los mejores del mundo y destacar, aunque les maravillaba lo rápido que avanzaba la chica del equipo, siendo que aún era novata, aunque ella se había dedicado de lleno al Beyblade, eso le ayudaba a despejarse, puesto que Tala aún le seguía llamando insistentemente y ella solo necesitaba pensar, pero esos pensamientos la llevaban a recordar y luego al llanto, por ello decidió que el remedio perfecto era el Beyblade y su equipo, ya que no tenía más distracciones, Brooklyn desde el torneo no daba señales de vida y ella a pesar de que también le extrañaba prefería ignorar esos sentimientos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:** _"Mamá"_

Pasó rápidamente un mes donde los Grevolutions practicaban sin descansar y mejoraban rápidamente, tenían que seguirse manteniendo como los mejores del mundo y destacar, aunque les maravillaba lo rápido que avanzaba la chica del equipo, siendo que aún era novata, ella se había dedicado de lleno al Beyblade, eso le ayudaba a despejarse, puesto que Tala aún le seguía llamando insistentemente y ella solo necesitaba pensar, pero esos pensamientos la llevaban a recordar y luego al llanto, por ello decidió que el remedio perfecto era el Beyblade y su equipo, ya que no tenía más distracciones, Brooklyn desde el torneo no daba señales de vida y ella a pesar de que también le extrañaba prefería ignorar esos sentimientos.

-¿A qué viene mamá? –pregunto Masako sorprendida ante la noticia que le daba su abuelo.

-No lo sé, tu padre me llamo esta mañana contándome, así que la llamé y se alojara aquí, la iré a buscar esta tarde al aeropuerto –respondió el abuelo de los chicos.

-¿Tengo que ir? –pregunto la pelinegra desanimada.

-No, no es necesario, de hecho creo que luego me iré, así que me iré a preparar –dijo el abuelo retirándose a su cuarto.

-Hola, Masako –saludo una voz masculina viéndola sentada en el pasillo que daba al patio.

-Hola Ray… -respondió la muchacha con un hilo de voz.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto el chino preocupado, mientras ella solo negó con la cabeza-: ¿Qué ocurre?

-Hoy llega mi madre de Rusia… No entiendo porque vendrá.

-¿A verte? ¿No la extrañas? –pregunto el muchacho extrañado.

-Claro que no, preferiría a mi padre aquí, es más divertido… -contesto la joven suspirando.

Pasaron un par de horas y no había nadie en casa de los Kinomiya, Tyson y Hiro estaban de compras para dar una cena en honor a la tía que llegaría pronto, mientras el abuelo la recogía en el aeropuerto. Mientras que en un parque cercano a la casa, la joven de ojos verdes se encontraba descansando mientras observaba unos niños que jugaban Beyblade, aunque un helado que se asomaba por su hombro la desconcentro y desvió inmediatamente su mirada hacia quien sostenía el objeto.

-¿Tala? ¿Qué haces por aquí? –pregunto Masako mirando a todos lados alarmada.

-Iba a visitarte, como no había sabido nada de ti en este último tiempo –contesto el pelirrojo extrañado-: Bueno, te vi aquí y te compré un helado.

-Muchas gracias –dijo ella sosteniendo el postre entre sus manos-: Pero no es bueno que estemos tan cerca de casa.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto extrañado el muchacho.

-Mi madre…

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?

-Hoy llegó a Japón, debe haber llegado ya, mi abuelo fue a recogerla al aeropuerto –contesto Masako mientras no dejaba de mirar a todos lados.

-Tu madre me detesta –murmuro Tala recordando lo ocurrido en la abadía tiempo atrás-: ¿Por cuánto tiempo vendrá?

-Espero que sea poco, no me hace muy feliz verla –contesto Masako-: Sólo se dedicará a hacerme la vida pedacitos, como no me fui de buena forma de Rusia.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

Y este encuentro termino sin problemas, como hace mucho no sucedía, todo estuvo tranquilo excepto por la muchacha que miraba a todos lados procurando no encontrarse con la mujer y cada uno volvió a su morada.

Cuando la joven Kinomiya volvió a su casa se encontró con que su madre ya había llegado y la esperaba junto al abuelo, mientras sus primos preparaban la cena. La bienvenida fue sencilla, sin muchas efusividades porque la joven no toleraba esos tratos de su madre.

Al rato, la familia Kinomiya estaba a punto de sentarse a cenar, para cuando alguien llegó de visita a la casa, siendo la de ojos verdes la primera en ir a atender la puerta sin saber quién sería, rápidamente el abuelo colocó un puesto más a la mesa por si acaso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto la muchacha observando a un chico que llegaba con dos ramos de rosas.

-Me encontré con Tyson hoy y me contó lo que sucedía, así que decidí venir a verte. Estas son para ti y estas son para tu madre –dijo el muchacho entregándole ambos ramos de rosas.

-Brooklyn, no tenías por qué –murmuro Masako más sorprendida de lo que ya estaba.

-Qué bueno que viniste ¿Cenas con nosotros, cierto? –pregunto el abuelo saliendo a recibir al muchacho.

-Claro, muchas gracias por la invitación –contesto el joven entrando en la casa.

La madre de la joven quedo sorprendida con el muchacho y maravillada por el detalle que había tenido, la mujer nunca se manifestó en contra de nada, parecía llevada a otro mundo con la presencia del joven pelinaranja allí. Aunque no dejo de decir lo buen muchacho que le parecía y que ojalá su hija estuviese con un príncipe de ese nivel.

La visita de Brooklyn fue perfecta para la menor que así pudo librarse del habitual carácter de su madre, así el muchacho se fue a su casa poco después de que todos se durmieran en el lugar para asegurarse de que su joven conquista quedase tranquila.

Al día siguiente, Masako se levantó muy temprano y de buen humor, así que se ducho y tomó su Beyblade para desayunar en alguna parte y luego entrenar la gran parte del día, cualquier cosa era mejor en estos momentos que estar en casa.

Con el correr de los días, estas acciones se le estaban convirtiendo en rutina aunque no sabía que ese día sería diferente hasta que vio que cierto pelirrojo se acercaba hacía ella en plan de acompañarle.

-Llevaba días sin verte, Tala –comento Masako mientras cogía su Beyblade y se sentaba en el pasto.

-Ayer escuche que andabas por aquí hace días, así que hoy aparecí, ya que no puedo ir a tu casa –contesto el pelirrojo sentándose junto a ella.

-Es cierto, aunque tampoco estoy en casa, no quiero escuchar nada de mamá –comento Masako con pesadez.

-Cuando te fuiste no era tan grave el problema ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes para que no te agrade? –pregunto Tala extrañado ante el comportamiento de su antigua novia hacia su progenitora.

-No te contaré, no es algo que me guste hablar –contesto Masako sonriendo-: En fin, creo que prefiero verte así a que aparezcas como un acosador, un psicópata o un exnovio vuelto loco.

-Hey ¿Tan mal me tienes catalogado? –pregunto el chico ofendido.

-Pues eso me has demostrado, excepto estos últimos días, creo que prefiero a este Tala –murmuro la muchacha mientras se colgaba de su brazo en plan amoroso.

-Yo creo que… prefiero verte feliz –contesto el pelirrojo contento.

-"Qué increíble como el tiempo está curando las heridas… Esto parece un sueño, sólo espero que no lo sea" –pensaba la muchacha mientras descansaba sobre el hombro de su antiguo novio.

Y así se pasaron un buen rato, observando como los más pequeños jugaban con sus beyblades en el parque, acompañándose el uno al otro sin decir nada, como era en los antiguos tiempos. Donde solamente estaban ellos dos dejando pasar el tiempo, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

-¡Masako! –grito una voz femenina conocida por ambos.


End file.
